


where we draw that line

by modest_amaro, orphan_account



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top!Michael, basically it's 1.3k words of stefan riding michi in that jacuzzi and i dont regret that, bc there is no jacuzzi sex so, because HOW IN THIS WORLD TRIANA PARK ENDED DEAD LAST IN THEIR SEMI, bottom!Stefan, feat eurovision references bc IT'S MAY, i will burn in hell, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_amaro/pseuds/modest_amaro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When relax in jacuzzi goes too far, the line may be crossed.





	where we draw that line

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, my dear fandom!  
> So, here's my debut there. It's shitty, I know. But AO3 is lacking of ski jumping gay fics.  
> Here's huge shoutout to my beta, I credited her as co-author, better check her works!
> 
>  
> 
> For Polish folks there, my Polish works are available on Wattpad.

After the season, they barely had the time to spend it together. Stefan, as a World Cup overall winner, double World Champion, the world record holder and Raw Air winner, had a lot of work. Promos and events seemed like they weren't going to end. Michael had significantly less events due to the small amount of success last season, since he only won in Engelberg and he only got World Championship medals in team events. But still, he was happy for himself and for his partner and tried to support him as much as he could. Between all the promos and Stefan's forced holidays with Marisa, they tried to schedule some free time in their timetable. 

It worked out. And as a result, they were finally chilling in the jacuzzi at Michi's home. The area surrounding his place was much calmer than around Stefan's house. No annoying neighbours or noisy roads - just silence, beautiful view of the Alps, hot steam coming from the jacuzzi mixed with cold wind giving them that special, weird, but pleasant feeling. The sky was nearly as blue as Michael's eyes, but nothing could actually beat that special color. 

The silent enjoyment of the mutual relaxation was suddenly cut by a question coming from the older one.

"Which jump from the last season was your favourite?" he asked while sipping cranberry Red Bull from a can."You can't say Lahti, Vikersund or Planica." he added.

Stefan thought for a while. This whole season was insane. Almost constant podiums topped with World Championship snowflakes, Raw Air plate and Crystal Globes...He wished so much that he would be able to thank Michi enough for supporting him not only as a friend but most importantly - as a boyfriend. Though, he already tried thanking him a bit throughout the season - and it might have been loud enough one time for Manu to knock on their door because he couldn't sleep at all. The „paper walls myth” unfortunately happened to be true.

"I'd say Pyeongchang." the answer came."I think that can be a signal that I can fight for the Olympic medals there. Maybe even gold? Who knows?" He drew soothing patterns on Michi's feet using his big toe. The emotion of deep relax came onto the face of the blonde one.

"No matter what, you'll always be the winner for me, sweetheart. I always believe in you." he smiled with one of his most beautiful smiles.

"Maybe it will be your time to shine? I'm sometimes tired of winning" Krafti's toe went higher and higher, running across the side of Michi's calf. "You deserve the best and I could give some of my achievements to you." he bit his lip slightly. "And you know..." his toe moved along his boyfriend's inner thigh. "I have already won the most important prize." he caught the material of Michi's swim shorts with his toes and pulled slightly. Then he moved closer to his partner. "You." he whispered softly into Michael's ear. "And no matter what happens in skijumping, my biggest achievement will always be you." he clutched his hand on Michi's thigh and delicately squeezed. He noticed a spark of lust in those blue eyes. From a cute, soft and beautiful Michi to a hot and hungry for more Mr. Hayböck - this change happened within seconds. "So, do you need something right now?" Stefan tried to seduce his favourite blondie by using hoarse voice. A quick place adjusting happened - now he was sitting on Michael's lap and they were both giving each other those lustful looks. Jacuzzi always seemed like a perfect place for committing such sins. 

"Your ass, babyboy." Hayböck responded to the question asked a while ago. Then he let his hands squeeze on Stefan's butt. "So round and firm and only mine, baby." His hands slid under the tight material covering his boyfriend's curves. "Do you remember Oberstdorf, when you slayed and Andi grabbed your buttocks?" The first ski flying weekend ended with a little party and the Milka guy might have finished it with a broken nose, when he got too close to his rival's bum and met with the other Austrian's jealousy (read as: his fist). "You shouldn't let other people touch it or they will end like Wellinger... Do you remember how I punished you for that?"

"Twenty spanks, Mr. Hayböck. I remember that lesson well. And, you see, till the end of the season I was very polite" the brunette ground harder on his lover's crotch. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning, when Michi's curious hands gripped tightly on his bum. Krafti let his hand wander over Michael's chest, occasionally hooking his fingers over his nipples. A few seconds later, they both found themselves lacking a single piece of clothing - like Adam and Eve in paradise. 

"Admit it, you dreamed about me riding you here, am I right, Mr. Hayböck?" Stefan teased.

"I knew it would happen some day, baby boy." Michael slid two of his fingers inside Stefan. He found out that his asshole was still loose after wearing a buttplug. A little fingering never killed nobody, right? Stefan felt his inside twitch when Michi's long fingers nudged on his prostate, giving him a seemingly neverending pleasure. His breath became quicker, his hands gripped strongly on his lover's shoulder, his nails nearly tearing the structure of Michael's skin. It was enough to bring him close to a climax, but he had to wait a bit more. When Hayböck added the third finger, everything went blurry and Kraft almost fainted at that amount of euphoria.

Suddenly he was all empty again, since Michi was sure that he was ready for his cock. He looked at his partner with lust in his eyes while stroking his dick. He carefully followed every emotion that was painted on that precious face, his gasps, his quiet moans "more, baby, please". Within seconds he slid his cock inside Stefan and was impressed by the reaction he got. 

He knew well that sometimes his favourite champion needed to accomodate to his big size. But after just a few seconds Stefan rolled his hips against Michael. Slow movements were not enough for him in a no time, and he searched for more friction. A few thrusts coming from Michi resulted in his arched back, closed eyes, and a hard bit on his lips. The slight pain in his ass felt insanely good.

"Oh damn, Michi.”

This obscenic moan brought Michael closer to his own climax. Fast movements, quick breaths, quiet whimpers, nails crooked into skin, open-mouth kisses, tongues sliding on each other, lips nibbling...it all looked like a dirty piece of art, one which anyone could take a picture of and send to a gallery in Salzburg or Linz... The fact, that they were outside, might have been interpretated as some kind of exhibitionism, but they didn't seem to care about that. The darkerst desires were fulfilled, when Kraft achieved his climax. His senses turned off, his vision darkened and Michi seeing the amount of pleasure that Stefan got from him, came within seconds. Thick ropes of cum dirtied the water. 

"Fuck, Krafti!!!" 

The aftermath seemed calm. They looked at each other with fulfillment. Their hearts had the same beat, they breathed with the same rhythm. From a one body, they became two separate bodies again. A smile appeared on Stefan's rosy face. Everything around them was peaceful, maybe apart from the huge mess around the jacuzzi. And the water inside that went cold.

"We have to refill it" Krafti sighed while getting out. So much cleaning was called for...but at least he fulfilled another sexual fantasy of his, so it was all worth it.

"But you will do it, Kleiner!" Michael laughed. Even after such hot sex, the duty needed to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> vodkaforprevc.tumblr.com/


End file.
